This invention is directed to a book holder which can attach to a book to function as a book stand, a book mark, and/or a page holder. In the book stand mode, it is organized to support a book in a convenient position for reading.
Some persons have limited mobility and/or strength and, thus, appreciate having a book held in a position where it may be read. Other persons like to use a book holder for the simple convenience of not having to hold the book in the proper reading position. Thus, book holders have been developed. Prior patents include Gallamos U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,770 and Dahlin U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,795 which are principally directed to structures supporting the book holder at an appropriate position. These patents have support structures which are formed out of the back of the book holder. There are some patents which have a member which engages on the front of the book being held, to thus retain the book in position and hold the pages open at the desired place. Such a teaching is found in Stone U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,636 which has a spring-loaded pressure plate. These teachings are useful, but they variously lack the strength, universality of use, or simplicity of construction for providing a reliable book holder which can be inexpensively produced and used for a number of purposes or in a number of positions.